Only a Matter of Time
by P4Nd4
Summary: Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before Edward found his mate. So when that time came there were no hard feelings. And, hey, he even got a free shopping trip,too! UntiltheEndofthe1stChapter!Edward/Harry, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Panda: **Hey, all! Sorry I've been gone for so long. My muse has fled me and I'm just now getting back the ability to write things that aren't crap.

_Panda-Chan: _It's true. He's already attempted writing chapters for the rest of his Fics but they all came out Craptastic.

**Panda: **Alas, it is true. But I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't let me do anything else until I put it in writing. I know it's short but hopefully it'll get the creative juices flowing. Enjoy!

_Panda-Chan: _Panda does not own Twilight, Harry Potter or anything else recognizable in this Fic.

-lineenil-

Harry could tell you the exact moment when Edwards curiosity with Isabella Swan first started.

It was the girl's first day of school and she was the student's only topic of gossip. From the moment Swan entered the school parking lot while driving that loud monstrosity of a truck the mouths had been flying with rumor and assumption. Both of which only increased when she stepped out of aforementioned monstrosity and the teens of Forks got their first glimpse of her.

She was pale, a little too pale for someone who had before lived in Arizona; Harry had heard this is where she moved from, with a shade of brunette hair that suited her nicely and looking as though she could trip over nothing while standing still. But, he supposed, the pale skin would certainly help her fit in a bit more; what with Forks never having enough sun for _anybody_ to be tan.

She had stood by her truck for a few moments, gazing at the school and the lingering students as she visibly gathered her courage, before taking a few steps forward and stumbling over nothing. Harry couldn't help but to privately be amused by this conformation of his internal musings before giving Edward a quick kiss and heading off to class.

All throughout the first half of the day the only thing he heard was 'Swan this' and 'Swan that' along with many of the male's outward musings of what a beauty Swan was; he could already see Rosalie rolling her eyes and sneering at these comments.

It was lunchtime when things started changing.

Swan was sitting at a table only a few feet from them, having been roped into joining Stanley and her group for lunch; something she did more out of not knowing anyone else than by choice. Swan had been sitting there having a quiet conversation; one that stopped when the Cullens and Harry made their entrance.

She seemed to be fascinated with them, and Harry by association, as they entered and sat at their usual table. Only a few people had bothered to stopped to stare as they made their way across the room, most of them being too used to the groups unnatural beauty to really notice all that much anymore.

Of course Stanley saw where she was looking.

"Those are the Cullens." Harry heard her whisper* and he noticed the way his tablemates tensed minutely.

Harry grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it and he was rewarded with a slight smile before the vampire turned back to the conversation.

"Oh?" Swan inquired. "Are they new here? I don't remember seeing them on any of my Summer visits."

"Kind of. They moved here a few years back so I wouldn't really call them new but they were still the newest students here until you came along." Stanley threw Swan a smile to which the brunette girl gave the slightest twitch of her lips.

"So who are they?" Swan asked as she discreetly, or what she thought was discreetly, checked them out.

"Well the big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde girl beside him is Rosalie Hale. The blond boy beside her is her twin, Jasper Hale and beside him is Alice Cullen. Next to Alice is her cousin, Harry Potter* and next to him is Edward Cullen. They're Doctor Cullen's children that he and his wife adopted." Stanley explained, pointing to each of them in turn.

"That's really nice of them, taking in so many children all at once." Harry smiled at the mention of his mother in all but blood, glad that he had gotten the chance to meet a woman so kind.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I think Mrs. Cullen can't have children." Stanley whispered conspiratorially, leaning in closer to Swan. "And the weird thing is that they're all together."

"What?" Swan looked bewildered as if she didn't understand Stanley's statement; and she probably didn't.

Stanley sighed in exasperation.

"You know. _Together. _They're all dating each other. Emmet is with Rosalie, Jasper is with Alice and Edward is with Harry. It was the talk of the town when everyone figured that one out. It was no wonder he never reacted to anyone's flirting." Harry glanced at Edward as he smirked before catching Alice's eye and they both broke down in giggles*; the others at the table watching them fondly.

"Huh." Swan hummed, glancing at them again but looking quickly away when Edward caught her gaze.

Harry smiled in amusement again; another person to add to the Edward Cullen fan club. Harry turned to his boyfriend to see him staring intently at Swan with a confused expression on his face. Probably confused by her thoughts.

The bell rang before the conversation could go any further and Harry waved good bye to the Cullens as this would the last time he saw them before the end of school. He did end up seeing Swan again, though, as it turned out she shared his last period gym class; a class she entered with a resigned look on her face. Harry guessed it had something to do with her clumsiness.

After school, Harry guessed something must have happened as Edward was mysteriously tense and when they got back to the Cullen residence he packed and told them of his plans to go to Alaska for a while. The only thing Harry could get out of him was that it had to do with Swan. So Harry could do nothing more than nod his head in acceptance and kiss Edward goodbye as he left.

-lineenil-

The next few weeks passed rather fast as Edward came back and saved Swan from certain death and began to spend more time around her. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw Edwards eyes follow the girl around school or when he followed her on her trips to Port Angeles.

Of course Edward still took time to spend with Harry and the rest of his family but most of his days were spent with Swan. Harry had to say something when he caught them standing in the hallway; Swan blushing as Edward flirted blatantly.

"Edward, could I see you for a minute?" he asked as he walked up to them, smiling at the two.

Edward looked at him and gulped at the sight of his mischievous grin before nodding yes and walking towards him.

"He'll be right back, Swan." Harry smiled again before leading Edward outside. "So is she the one?" he asked(demanded) immediately.

"I believe so, Harry. I truly do." the vampire said with such conviction that Harry couldn't help it as he squealed and hugged Edward tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" he released Edward and smiled brightly. "But, of course you know, some punishment is in order." his smile widened at Edwards' groan.

"Alright what is it?" the taller male sighed hoping it wouldn't be too painful.

"You have to take me on a shopping trip and buy me anything I want." Edward was sagging with relief until, "And I'm bringing Alice and Rosalie."

"Aww! Come on, Harry. That's not fair, they'll kill me." Edward whined sounding very much the age of his body.

"Now, now, Edward. You were just flirting with another person while being in a relationship with me; which is, of course, over now. So you don't get to whine." Harry stuck his tongue out before turning and heading over to where Alice was waiting. "Oh, yeah." Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Invite Swan, too, it'll be nice to get to know her."

Edward sighed as he watched Harry and Alice laugh together as he turned to walk back to Bella. He loved Harry to death, he wouldn't have dated him for so long if he didn't, but he swore the boy was a closet sadist. With one more sigh he smiled at Bella and picked up their previous conversation.

-lineenil-

*1 - Harry isn't a vampire. He's using his magic to increase his hearing.

*2 - Alice would actually be his however many times Great Aunt but obviously he cant say that. So cousin.

*3 - Yes, he giggled. But that doesn't mean he's girly. He's your regular gay teen who giggles sometimes. I just felt the need to clarify that.

-lineenil-

**Panda: **Thank you for reading! It got a bit crappy at the end but what can ya do? This fic was self Beta'd so if you find anything wrong with it then please inform me. Other than that please R&R! :D

_Panda-Chan: _Panda is in the process of writing the next chapters to a his multi-chaptered fics. Please be paitient and they will be out soon. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda: **Hey, guys! Second chapter so soon! I'm on a role! Let's hope it keeps up. Once again I'm sorry if this is so short. Also the fic has been changed from a Edward/Harry specification to a Jacob/Harry one. Just so ya know.

_Panda-Chan: _Panda does not own Twilight, Harry Potter or anything else recognizable in this fic.

-lineenil-

It had been several weeks since Edward had got together with Swan, Bella as Harry had been asked to call her, and Harry couldn't have been happier.

It was nice to see the brilliant smile on Edward's face as he got to know the clumsy girl and Harry could admit that getting to know Bella was fun for him as well. Of course not all of the family was as happy with the arrangement.

Harry, Alice and Esme were the most pleased; the three of them could often be seen around the Cullen's home with their heads together plotting the two's next date, despite their protests. Carlisle was of course content with the fact that his eldest son had found the one for him and welcomed Bella with open arms. Emmett, the ever playful child in a teen body, had loads of fun teasing Edward, be it mentally or out loud, and would laugh raucously every time the smaller vampire sent him a venomous glare.

Jasper and Rosalie, however, were the least happy with the arrangement.

Not that Jasper wasn't happy for his brother; the waves of peace and contentment that had taken over the self loathing feelings made it hard for him to be anything else. It was mostly the fact that he now had to control himself even in his own home when Bella came to visit; taking the care to feed more than usual and to keep a set distance from the human girl.

Rosalie, though, was less than pleased. She resented Bella for her human status; something she wished with all her being that she still possessed. She was disdainful of the brunette's plain appearance that seemed to garner the attention of most of the boys that attended their school. Most of all, though, she felt that Bella had stolen Edward from Harry although they had explained to the family that they had known that they would not always be together.

They had always known, even before they started dating, that they were not true mates. But they had known each other for so long; ever since Harry had turned twelve and a potion he had been making in school showed that Harry still had a 'living' relative'. It turned out that Alice was a great Aunt of James', one he had never known. When the information came to light Harry had demanded to meet her, hoping against hope that he could leave the Dursleys once and for all. As it turned out he _did _leave the Dursleys and had been living with the Cullens since the end of 2nd year.

Over the years that they had gotten to know each other Edward and Harry found that they had many thing in common; from music to books to artists. It just seemed that when Harry was an appropriate age that they start to date. It had been clearly noted, however, that they both knew that he was not Edward's mate and even though they loved each other Harry would step aside when the vampires mate showed up.

Rosalie refused to accept this however and refused to participate in anything that involved the human girl in anyway. So, with a sigh, the family left her to her sulking.

However, because Edward was now spending so much time with Bella, Harry found himself with nothing to do and one day he decided to go down to La Push and sit on the beach for a while.

-lineenil-

It was a rare sunny day in their little slice of the world and the sun sparkled brightly upon the waters of La Push beach. The air smelled of salt water and sand and Harry breathed in deeply, so mesmerized by the intoxicating smell that he didn't noticed the person moving up next to him.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" the voice startled Harry slightly and he turned to see one of the russet skinned natives standing next to him.

Harry gave him a smile.

"Of course, pull up some sand." and he chuckled at his horrible joke as the newcomer joined in and sat next to him.

"Jacob Black." the native introduced himself, holding out a hand that engulfed Harry's as they shook.

And, indeed, this boy was rather large as he seemed to be at the start of a massive growth spurt. Long dark hair fell about the youth's shoulders and into his laughing eyes that were quite lovely in Harry's opinion.

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob." Jacob smiled at him and turned to look out over the water.

"So what brings you to the beach today, Harry?" the boy questioned.

"Nothing, really. Just thought I'd come out here and get my thoughts in order." Harry answered with a small shrug.

"I know what you mean. Things have been pretty hectic around the Reservation lately and there hasn't really been a lot of time to think. That's actually why I'm here right now." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with a smile towards Harry.

"Great minds think alike." the Emerald-eyed boy chuckled lowly.

The two settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the company as they gazed out at the water and allowed themselves to drift into thought. The ringing of a cell phone brought them both to awareness.

"Hello?" Harry answered as it had been his phone to ring.

"Hey, Harry, it's Alice. There's going to be a storm later so we're heading up to play baseball. You coming?" the voice of the smallest vampire said through the phone, asking questions as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Of course. I'm at La Push at the moment so I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Harry answered.

They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"Baseball, huh?" Jacob asked and Harry turned to him with a questioning look. "Sorry, I have really good hearing and couldn't help but hear." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Harry smiled at him and waved off the apology.

"That's alright and yes, my family loves playing baseball during storms, it gives it a bit of excitement." the brunette grinned as he stood.

Jacob stood with him and Harry saw just how large the boy really was. A few more inches and he'd be competing with Emmett as the tallest person Harry knew in Washington*.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later then?" Jacob phrased it as a question, fighting down the hopeful look in case it made him look pathetic. There was just something about Harry that made the boy want his company.

"Sure." Harry agreed. "We can meet at the coffee shop in Forks sometime if you like."

"Yeah! I-I mean yeah that would be great." Jacob blushed from his outburst but was happy that Harry just smiled and started walking to his car.

"Here's my cell number. Call me and we'll set up a date, yeah?" Harry gave him a piece of paper he had written his number on(he had his school bag in his car) and then got into his car and drove away.

-lineenil-

As it turned out, what between the whole James and Victoria debacle and Jacob discovering his heritage as a wolf of the La Push tribe, the two boys were unable to meet until a few weeks after the day they met on the beach. The call came in on a Saturday as Harry and the Cullens were resting at home.

Harry's cell phone once again broke through the comfortable silence and he hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. It's a- it's Jacob. I'm sorry for not calling sooner but I've- uh- had some things going on and stuff."

Harry smiled as the boy rambled.

"That's alright, Jacob. I've had a few things going on myself. So what's up?"

"Oh- uh- well I wanted to adk if you were still up to meeting for coffee. I mean I have some free time today and I was just wondering- I mean if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested. I can be there in five minutes. Meet you there?" Harry asked as he got up and collected his keys; making his way for the stairs on his way outside.

"Really? Awesome! I'll- uh- meet you there." and Harry heard him give a yahoo as he hung up the phone causing the brunette so laugh to himself.

"So, a date huh?" the words from his mother figure had him spinning around and blushing as he caught sight of Esme, Alice and Carlisle standing in the doorway to the living room, smiling at him.

"Yeah. He lives down at La Push and I'm pretty sure he's a Shifter. I just hope he doesn't decide to stop speaking with me when he finds out that I live with Vampires." Harry sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry, Harry. Jacobs going to love you. Everything will turn out great." Alice was practically vibrating where she stood with a large smile on her face.

"Oh? Is that opinion or fact?" but Alice had a look on her face that told him she would be keeping that information to herself.

"You should get going, Harry. You told Jacob that you would meet him in didn't you?" Carlisle's reminder startled Harry and he ran out the door after a quick goodbye to his family.

"Don't worry so much, Harry! It'll be great!" Alice called after him and as he pulled out of the drive and started on his way Harry couldn't help but pray that she was right.

-lineenil-

1: The biggest person he knows in Washington because Hagrid is the biggest person he knows and nobody can beat that!

2: Oh and I've noticed that it reads like I just took Harry out of Hogwarts after 2nd year and put him in Public School. Well I did take him out of Hogwarts but Carlisle, being the amazing person that he is, knew a Wizard that has been tutoring Harry. I'll explain all this in the next chapter.

**Panda: **Alright! Second chapter down! Now I'm not sure if I should just put in one more chapter and have that be Harry and Jacob's 'date' or if I should go through and summaries everything from all the books.

_Panda-Chan:_ Which would be hard for him to do as he's only read the first two books. He's been too lazy to read the other two.

**Panda: **I'm on a schedule! Don't make fun of me! Anyways so the next Chapter will be up in the next few weeks. As you've surely noticed I'm no good at set updates. As for the next chapter of Proven Wrong I've hit a bit of a snag and am trying to work it out, please be patient with me.

_Panda-Chan: _Thanks for reading, folks. Please leave your Reviews about where this story should go. It'll be a big help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Panda: **Hey, Everyone! Here's the next Chapter to 'Only a Matter of Time'! I know it took me a while and it probably wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for our internet cutting off so be thankful to faulty electronics.

_Panda-Chan: _This Chapter is still somewhere near the end of the Second book so we haven't really started on the issues in the third book yet. Panda also promised an explanation in this chapter so you'll be getting that along with Jacob and Harry's first Date!

**Panda: **We hope you enjoy!

_Panda-Chan: Disclaimer: _P4Nd4 does not own Harry Potter, Twilight or anything else recognizable in this fic.

**Panda:** Oh and I don't think I mentioned this but Voldemort is COMPLETELY dead in this fic. No Horcruxs, or Rituals and all that. He's dead and never coming back because I don't want to deal with him. Thank you for your time.

**This is for lazt, who took the time to PM me and ask me to continue my story. It is thanks to them that my muse returned and I was able to finish this up.

-lineenil-

_Second Year Potion Class_

"Alright, class, in this stage of the potion your cauldron should be emitting a fine silver vapor while the potion itself should be colorless." the voice of Severus Snape cut through the quiet workings of the potions classroom as the owner walked about with his custom sneer.

Harry looked up from where he was reading the ext part of the potion and was both surprised and pleased to note that his potion looked exactly as it should. Peering around at his classmates Harry noticed that both Crabbe's and Goyle's cauldrons were emitting billowing black clouds of smoke that Snape was vanishing as fast as they could form, Malfoy was looking exceptionally pleased with himself; probably thinking of some way to suck up to the Professor, Ron's cauldron was letting loose a high pitched whistling noise along with vibrant orange smoke that both he and his table partner, Seamus Finnegan, were backing away from and that Hermione, seated next to him, had a perfect potion as well.

"Now, if your potion is at the aforementioned stage, all that is left to do is add three drops of you blood, wait until your potion has turned deep red and then dip a quill into it and set it on a piece of parchment." Snape instructed as stalked around the dungeon, vanishing bad potions with a wave of his wand and a cutting remark.

Harry took from his potions kit a bright silver knife and quickly sliced his finger, letting three drips of blood fall into the potion before quickly pulling his hand back and sucking his finger until the blood stopped. It took two minutes for his potion to turn deep red and he placed a quill in it and then set it on paper.

_Harry James Potter _

_Parents:_

_Father: James Charlus Potter - Deceased_

_Mother: Lily Ann Potter - Deceased_

_Relatives_

_Aunt: Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans_

_Uncle: Vernon Blake Dursley - Related Through Marriage_

_Cousin: Dudley Vernon Dursley_

_Great Aunt: Alice Nicole Whitlock nee Potter - Vampire_

Harry watched as the words were written out on the paper, telling him everything he already knew until it got to the last name. He had another Aunt. An Aunt that was a Vampire, sure, but she was still family and the possibility of getting away from the Dursley's made Vampire sound like Savior.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it look as if you've finally managed to complete one of your potions. Not surprising, seeing as it was one of the most basic that can be taught." Snape snarked as he descended upon Harry's potion, eyes roving over the parchment and eyebrows raising sharply when they came to the last name.

Snape gave him an indecipherable look before moving off to continue the lesson, dark eyes occasionally darting back to Harry ad his cauldron. As the lesson was wrapping up and the students cleaned their supplies and packed away their cauldrons Snape called for Harry to stay behind.

"Take this to the Headmaster, Potter, and don't dawdle." the Potions Master snapped as soon as the last of the students had filtered from the room.

He held out a slip of parchment that Harry slipped into his robes, not daring to read it in front of the irate man, and scurried out the door before the professor could think of a reason to take points away.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the hallway, looking anxious.

"What did he want, Harry?" Hermione asked hurriedly as they started walking away from the Dungeons.

"He wanted to give me a note to take to Dumbledore. It's something to do with my potion." at their curious looks Harry told them of the unexpected relative that his potion revealed.

"Wicked! This could mean you don't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore _and_ you might get to live with a Vampire!" Ron enthused, causing Hermione to role her eyes and turn back to Harry.

"If Professor Snape gave you a note for Professor Dumbledore then you should take it to him, Harry. We'll wait for you in the Common Room." Potions was their last class of the day and it would be a few hours yet before dinner would start.

With a nod they parted ways and Harry started his trek up to Dumbledore's office, a place he'd never been before* but, thanks to information from the Weasley Twins, he knew how to get there. He came to stop in front of the gargoyle concealing Dumbledore's office and stopped short when he realized he didn't know the password. It turned out he didn't need to know because after a few minutes standing there, trying to figure out what the password could be, the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a revolving staircase. Harry hurried to jump onto it and rode it to the top.

Harry knocked on the door and entered when he was bade to.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you?" the Headmasters eyes twinkled and Harry held out the note from Snape, the note Harry had forgotten to read on the way up here.

Dumbledore scanned it quickly and his eyes seemed to dim a little as he finished and placed the note on his desk.

"It seems that you've discovered more family. I can guess that you would like to meet her, Harry, but I don not think that it would be for the best."

Harry stared open mouthed before he got his thoughts together and protested.

"What? She's my family, of course I want to meet her! She has to be better than the Dursley's and maybe I can live with her instead." he pleaded, hopes of escaping his horrible family rising in his head.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but she is a Vampire and they are unpredictable. They live off blood and there is no way to make sure that she wouldn't just kill you the minute she had you alone. I am only thinking of your well being."

"Well, so am I, and I very much want to meet this Alice person. Can't you send her a letter or something and if she wants to meet you could be there to make sure she doesn't want to drink my blood or whatever?" Harry had discovered this new relation and he was going to do anything to make sure that he met her.

Dumbledore was quiet for a time, sitting and staring at Harry with an intense stare while to Harry sat there anxiously hoping for the best. At last Dumbledore sighed and picked a blank sheet of parchment and a quill.

"I shall send her a letter. If she wishes to see you then I shall meet with her first to make sure she is safe. If I believe she is then I will send for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Harry was elated.

After being dismissed he ran to the common room, a large smile splitting his face.

"Well, Mate, what did he wanna talk about?" Ron asked immediately upon seeing him, causing Hermione to sigh and elbow him in the ribs.

"Let him get settled first, Ron."

Harry just smiled at their continued byplay as he related the results of his potion and the resulting talk he had with the Headmaster. Ron and Hermione, while happy that he had more family than the Dursley's, were understandably uneasy about the fact that she was a vampire.

"Not that I'm not pleased about this Harry, really I am, but she is a Vampire. I've read a lot about them and they seem pretty nasty."

"Hermione's right, Harry, Vampires are a real piece of work. Most of them will kill you faster than you can call for help and drain you dry before the help could actually get there. Of course she could always be an animal eater."

"Animal Eater?" Harry and Hermione questioned at the same time, neither having heard of them and both amazed that Ron had.

"Yeah, Animal Eaters. They feed off animals instead of humans. Bill's met a few during his job. He says that they're all Muggle Vampires, because Wizard Vampires _have_ to drink human blood for the magic in it, and that some of them can get special abilities after turning and they can walk in the sun."

"Really? I've never read anything like that in any of the books in the Library. Can they really walk in the sun? What kinds of special abilities to they have? Is there a way to tell them apart?" Ron tried to keep up with Hermione's rapidly fired questions.

"Yeah, they can. Bill says they sparkle though I'm not sure if he was being serious about it or not, he's as bad as the twins sometimes. I don't know, really, but I guess the Vampire venom enhances the vampires strongest strength as a human, or something. And Bill said that Animal Eaters eyes are a golden color instead of red and that they change to black when they haven't eaten for a while."

Hermione looked fascinated, like she was about to go scour the library for any and all information she could find but Harry and Ron managed to stop her before she could and dragged her down to dinner. As he ate and later climbed into bed he couldn't help but hope that this mysterious Alice would like to be a family.

-lineenil-

It was a few weeks before Harry got a note from the Headmaster and breakfast, requesting his presence in his office after dinner. He spent the rest of the day caught between nervous and excited and barely stopped himself from choking on his food with how fast he was eating. After dinner he started on his way to Dumbledore's office with Ron's and Hermione's smiles ushering him on.

When he arrived at the gargoyle he found it already opened and he ascended to stairs to the top when he heard voices filtering through the closed door. Knocking quickly, he entered when he was asked to and froze when he saw the three people sat around the Headmasters desk.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on the only female and gaped at how much like him she looked. She smallish, pixie-like, with hair that looked artfully arranged but, he suspected, was more than likely kept that way because it was unruly. She was looking at him a wide, welcoming smile and he ecstatic to note that her eyes were a warm honey color. The two men with her also had eyes that were shades of yellow, the man next to Alice, for that was who he assumed she was, sat straight backed in his chair and also smiled kindly at Harry and the boy felt contentment settle over him when he met the man's gaze. The last person was also smiling at him, in a kind-of fatherly way, and Harry felt completely at ease being in a room with people he didn't know.

"Harry, my boy, I'm delighted to see. Please take a seat." Dumbledore started and waved him into a seat that was between Alice and the fatherly-like man.

"Allow mw to introduce you to Alice Whitlock, her husband Jasper and their Sire Carlisle Cullen. I have met with them and, as you can see, they are quite safe."

"It's because they're Animal Eaters, right?" Harry couldn't help himself as he blurted the question and then blushed deeply at the amused smiles thrown his way.

"Yes, Harry, we are, indeed, Animal Eaters. You shouldn't worry about your safety with us, we won't hurt you." the fatherly man, Carlisle, assured him.

"Yeah, Harry, you'll be really safe with us and we'll have so much fun! I can't wait until you meet the rest of the family, they'll just adore you!" Alice giggled, bouncing in her seat in excitement.

Her husband just nodded along with her and sent Harry another one of these calming smiles.

"I called you up here, Harry, to discuss a few things with you and so you could meet everyone. Carlisle's Coven has talked it over and agreed to take you in, should you wish it. They live in the United States, in a town called Forks, and Carlisle has told me that he knows a Wizard who would be willing to tutor you if you like." Dumbledore told him, eyes twinkling brightly above wide smile.

He would be sad to see Harry go but if it was what he wanted he wished him all the luck. Harry barely needed anytime to think about it before he was nodding rapidly and agreeing to live with the Cullens.

"Excellent. Then I shall have the House Elves collect all of your things while you say goodbye to your friends and you can meet your family in the Entrance Hall." Dumbledore bid Harry on his way and the boy smiled once more at his new family before hurrying back to his Common Room to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and promise to write*.

Many hugs were exchanged, mostly from a tearful Hermione, and before long Harry was standing with his new family on the train platform waiting for this new chapter in his life to begin. With smile at Dumbledore and one last look at Hogwarts he was boarding the Hogwart's Express and on his way back to London in a compartment with his new family.

He knew he was headed for an adventure and that thought thrilled him.

-lineenil-

1. As I mentioned above Voldemort is dead so the Diary never happened so Harry wouldn't have had a reason to be in Dumbledore's Office, yet.

2. I didn't mention it before, completely slipped my mind, but Ron and Hermione are still friends with Harry and they write occasionally. They should maybe show up in a few chaptrs to help with the events in the next few Twilight books.

**Panda**: Finally! After forever it is done!

_Panda-Chan: _Not exactly years but it was long time.

**Panda: **Yes, yes it was. But it is done now and I already know where the next chapter will take us so be on the lookout for that and possibly some updates on my other fics.

_Panda-Chan:_ Next chapter will be Harry and Jacob's date and will lead us through to Bella's Disastrous Birthday. Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
